Ceiling fans are widely used in homes to decorate the home as well as provide ventilation. Typically, ceiling fans are installed by removing an existing light fixture and replacing it with a ceiling fan resulting in a decrease in light available for illuminating a room. Often, ceiling fans are provided with lights which utilize incandescent light bulbs. The light that an incandescent bulb provides may be insufficient and not able to sufficiently illuminate a larger room. Therefore, it desirable to provide a light assembly which can be secured to ceiling fan for providing sufficient light which is able to illuminate a larger room.
Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the patents listed below.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 4,064,427 Hansen et al. Dec. 20, 1977 4,796,166 Greenberg Jan. 3, 1989 5,028,206 Kendregan et al. Jul. 2, 1991 5,072,341 Huang Dec. 10, 1991 5,082,422 Wang Jan. 21, 1992 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,427 discloses a safety guard and light fixture attachment for a ceiling fan wherein individual lamp lights are secured to the outer surface of a guard. The guard surrounds the fan blades and is suspended from the ceiling plate and ceiling. The safety guard and light fixture attachment is complex and not easily secured to the existing ceiling fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,166 discloses a halogen spotlight assembly for a ceiling fan wherein the spotlight assembly is mounted on the ceiling fan and extends below the fan blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,206 discloses an illuminated ceiling fan wherein the neon tubes are secured to the outer periphery of each of the rotating blades. The neon tubes provide a limited amount of light due to their small size. Further, the neon tubes are fixed to the fan blades such that the tubes rotate with the fan blades which may result in an erratic light pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,341 discloses a lamp assembly in which individual light units are secured to each fan blade. The light units rotate which may result in an erratic light pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,422 discloses an illuminative fan wherein a plurality of light emitting diodes are disposed on each fan blade which are capable being flashed or colored to produce a variety of effects. The intention is to provide an erratic light pattern for decoration and not to sufficiently illuminate a room.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a light assembly for securing to a ceiling fan which provides sufficient light to room.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light assembly for securing to a ceiling fan which provides an illuminating unit which can sufficiently illuminate a large room.
Further, it is another object of the present invention to provide a light assembly for securing to a ceiling fan which illuminates a room in a consistent manner.